


I Close My Eyes, and He Has Found Me

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reader-Insert, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You got stood up on a date and Han came to your rescue.





	I Close My Eyes, and He Has Found Me

You were going to kill your boyfriend. This was the third time this month you’d set up a dinner date just for him to flake out. His excuses of “oh sorry babe, I got called into work” or “I fell asleep, guess I’ve gotta set an alarm for next time” were becoming more frustrating by the second. The worst part was that the restaurant you were at was famous for being a hot place for couples, and the fact that you were there alone made it clear to pretty much everyone around you what had gone down.

You wanted to sink into your seat and die, glaring at your phone as it vibrated with another text from your boyfriend. You didn’t want to read it - it probably just had more excuses and more promises for a next time that you didn’t want to deal with.

The waitress had already come by to get your drink order and now you were waiting for her to come back with your wine so you could let her know that you wouldn’t need the second place setting anymore. You just wanted to get the meal over with as quickly as possible so you could get out of there - leaving now felt like a waste, plus you were hungry. You caught the eye of the waitress, and as she started to walk towards your table you suddenly found yourself with a guest - a man you’d never seen before had seated himself across from you. He had brown hair and hazel eyes that were gleaming with mischief, and you could tell just by looking at him that he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there and that he was excited at the prospect of what could happen.

Before you could ask who he was, the waitress appeared. You’d been so distracted by him that it was like she materialized out of nowhere, setting a glass of wine on the table for you. “Now that you’re both here, can I get you something to drink?” she asked the stranger.

He pointed at your wine glass and said, “I’ll have whatever he’s having.” The waitress left to retrieve it and he seemed to size you up. “You looked miserable, sitting here by yourself,” he explained, answering the question that had been on your tongue.

“So you just invited yourself over? What if I’d wanted to be alone?” you asked, curious to see how he would respond.

“Then you’d be missing out on my company,” he replied, leaning back in his chair.

“And we couldn’t have that, now could we.”

“Now you’re getting it.”

You let out a laugh. You had to admit, he was charming - utterly so. His presence almost made you forget that you’d been stood up.

“I’m Y/N,” you said.

“Han Solo,” he replied.

~

The food was incredible, and the company even more so. By the end of the meal you learned that Han was even more charming than you’d initially thought, though there was a hint of something more in his eyes - a depth you knew would take a while to reach, and you wanted to see if you could get there. You’d split the check with him and left the restaurant together, and at one point in the conversation the topic of doing this again sometime had come up, and you had quickly agreed. At that moment, your phone rang. Oh. Your boyfriend.

You answered after apologizing to Han. “What?” you said, your voice tense. You’d had a nice evening even after being stood up, and this conversation was not how you wanted your night to end.

“Hey babe, I’m sooooo sorry,” was the answer you got. “I was just-”

“I’ve heard it all before. You were busy, you forgot, or whatever bullshit excuse you come up with each time. Forget it. I’m done, and so are we,” you said.

There was a pause, and then: “Are you fucking kidding me?! After everything I’ve done for you?”

“Get fucked, and don’t call me,” you said before hanging up.

“Oh yeah, he sounds like the guy you wanna take home to meet your parents,” Han commented when you didn’t look at him right away, embarrassed that he’d had to witness your outburst. “Was that a normal thing for you two?”

“Pretty much… Pathetic, huh?”

“The only pathetic one is him - anyone that would skip out on a date with you is a fucking moron,” he said.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” you replied.

He let a smirk grace his lips. “Not even dinner, next Saturday?”


End file.
